What do the following two equations represent? $2x-y = 2$ $-6x+3y = -5$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-y = 2$ $-y = -2x+2$ $y = 2x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x+3y = -5$ $3y = 6x-5$ $y = 2x - \dfrac{5}{3}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.